Apaciguando el dolor
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Nori se siente mal por la manera en que Jun cambió luego de su trauma en la escuela. Desea que de alguna manera pudiese superar esa mala experiencia, pero la idea que tiene para lograrlo la llevará a sacrificar mucho por él. Oneshot con incesto y lemmon


**Advertencia:** He aquí una idea que llevaba muchísimo tiempo rondando mi cabeza, y que justo ahora me atrevo a diseñar y publicar. Como bien sabemos todos, respetemos los derechos de autor (no porque lo diga una estúpida ley, ni por el derecho a las ganancias, sino porque debemos considerar esto como una cuestión de honor y responsabilidad)

 **Apaciguando el dolor**

─ Jun-kun, ¿quieres algo de té? Te aseguro que estoy mejorando.

─ No lo necesito ─ es la brusca respuesta del chico.

Nori no responde nada, sólo cierra dócilmente la puerta mientras libra una batalla para impedir que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Desde aquel día fatídico, Jun se había transformado en alguien completamente distinto. Nori ya no era capaz de reconocerlo, le costaba cada vez más ver al dulce hermano con el que tantos buenos momentos había vivido, aquel niño amable con el que había pasado infinidad de situaciones, siempre juntos, pero ahora aquel Jun se negaba a salir de aquel terrible aislamiento, y de su permanente estado de mal humor. A Nori le temblaban las manos, le daba terror pensar que nunca más sería capaz de ver al mejor Jun, aquel al que tanto quería y apreciaba, pero estaba obligada a mantenerse paciente, sin importar todo el dolor que ello implicara soportar.

* * *

 **Comedor**

Nuevamente comiendo sola, como venía siendo la costumbre desde un buen tiempo, Nori posaba sus ojos cada tanto en el asiento donde se supone que estaría Jun, y un nudo se forma en su garganta. Nori ya no sentía deseo alguno de comer, y se ve obligada a quitarse los lentes para no empañarlos mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que poco a poco le iban ganando la batalla. No se oía nada más, el silencio era tan profundo que a la misma Nori le empezaba a dar miedo, le aterraba, pues no hacía sino acrecentar todavía más aquella terrible sensación que la venía acosando desde aquel cambio tan brusco en Jun.

Se sentía terriblemente sola.

¿Qué sería de Jun si no hubiese pasado por aquella experiencia tan traumática que lo ha hecho encerrarse en su habitación? Nori de vez en cuando se hacía esa pregunta, deseando a veces que aquel momento no hubiese existido jamás. Quizás Jun seguiría siendo el mismo hermano menor de siempre, dulce y cariñoso, que siempre estuvo ahí para ella, que siempre estuvo con ella en todo momento. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Apreciaba tanto a aquel Jun, que sería capaz de lo que sea con tal de recuperarlo, pero no sabía qué sería necesario que hiciera, y eso la frustraba más y más con el paso de los días.

* * *

 **Habitación de Jun**

Como ya se había hecho costumbre, Nori traía una bandeja con la comida para su hermano, y él, como venía haciendo últimamente, ni le hacía caso. Nori se queda mirando un largo rato a Jun, el cual no le quitaba la vista a la computadora, y ni siquiera hacía caso a la bandeja que tenía al lado. A Nori le partía el corazón verlo de esa manera, deseaba poder ayudar a su hermano a salir de esa coraza de miedo y soledad en la que se encontraba encerrado. Comprendía que, en el fondo, y aunque Jun se esforzara en no admitirlo, tenía miedo de tratar con los demás. Aquella experiencia le hizo sentir miedo del mundo exterior, pero no podía estar el resto de su vida de esa manera. Algún día Jun tendría que salir e ir en busca de su futuro, en busca de sus propios sueños, y Nori deseaba estar ahí para él, para ser su apoyo cada vez que fuera necesario.

─ Jun-kun, ¿no quieres bajar alguna vez para que comamos juntos como antes? ─ dice Nori luego de respirar hondo para hacerse de valor.

─ No me interesa ─ responde secamente Jun.

─ Pero Jun-kun ─ Nori sentía que de alguna manera tenía que insistir para convencer a su hermano ─, ¿por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? Yo podría ayudarte, después de todo somos…

─ ¡QUE NO ME INTERESA! ─ Jun da un fuerte golpe a la mesa y se levanta con brusquedad, asustando a Nori ─ ¿Por qué no entiendes que no te necesito a ti ni a nadie? ¡Déjame en paz de una vez!

Jun no se esperaba que Nori reaccionara repentinamente envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo, y ella se asegura que Jun no fuera capaz de soltarse, aunque la forzara. Nori no quería que ese Jun siguiera más, quería de vuelta al Jun que tanto quería y extrañaba, y por eso es que no pudo quedarse parada, y mucho menos retirarse.

─ No… no puedo dejarte solo. Eso es algo que jamás podría hacer ─ Nori estrechaba todo lo que podía su abrazo, porque Jun empezaba a hacer un poco de fuerza ─. No sé qué tanto te pudo afectar lo que te pasó en la escuela, pero no puedo soportar verte así. Puede que no sea capaz de hacer nada para aliviar ese tormento en tu corazón, pero no por eso me puedo rendir. No lo hagas tú, Jun-kun.

─ ¿Y tú qué sabes sobre mí? ─ Jun se negaba a ceder, cosa que lastimaba por dentro a Nori ─ Ya te dije que no necesito a nadie, y mucho menos a ti ¡Así que suéltame y déjame! ¡No te quiero cerca!

Ambos hermanos forcejeaban bastante: Nori para mantener la cercanía, y Jun para hacer distancia, y Nori iba ganando desde el principio. Jun sentía bastante rabia al ver que Nori se negaba a escucharle, pero sus fuerzas poco a poco mermaban, y su agresividad lentamente se apagaba, como si con ese abrazo Nori drenara todo aquello de él. A Nori le alegraba un poco que su esfuerzo estuviera, poco a poco, haciendo algún efecto, así que lentamente suelta su abrazo para al final ver que Jun parecía desconcertado, además que parecía llorar, aunque no daba señales de darse cuenta de ello.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Jun mira por primera vez a los ojos a Nori ─ ¿Qué ves en mí para que creas que valgo la pena?

─ Porque sé que en el fondo eres el Jun-kun que siempre estuvo conmigo, y por eso me niego a renunciar a ti ─ Nori toma el rostro de Jun y le limpia las lágrimas con cuidado, como si fuera a quebrar su piel ─. Siempre nos hemos tenido el uno al otro, así que jamás pienses que estás solo, porque eso no es verdad.

─ N-Nori…

Como aprovechando una gran oportunidad, Nori vuelve a abrazar a Jun, pero el ímpetu que pone hace que ambos resbalaran y cayeran sobre la cama. Jun por simple reflejo agarra los pechos de Nori, y ella siente entonces un extraño bulto en el pantalón de su hermano que rozaba con su entrepierna. Se trataron de unos breves segundos que se eternizaron, y ambos estaban más rojos de lo que recordaban haber estado nunca, pero de alguna mantuvieron el contacto visual todo el tiempo que les tomó para reaccionar y decir algo.

─ Jun-kun…

─ N-n-no es lo que tú piensas, t-t-t-to-todo fue u-un error ─ Jun hace lo que puede para levantarse, pero solo vuelve a caer de nuevo en su cama ─. N-no pienses c-c-cosas equivocadas, qu-que esto no es lo que p-parece…

─ No te preocupes, Jun-kun ─ Nori se levanta serenamente de la cama y se quita poco a poco la ropa ─. Había prometido que haría lo que fuera necesario con tal de que te sientas mejor, es exactamente eso lo que voy a hacer.

Jun estaba completamente sorprendido, tanto por la forma de actuar de Nori como por el desarrollo precoz que ya ella contaba. Nori nuevamente se pone encima de Jun para impedir que se escapara o se resistiera. De la ropa de Nori apenas quedaban sus bragas que exhibían un dibujo un tanto infantil, pero eso resultaba suficiente para quitarle el habla a Jun. A Nori le mataba la vergüenza por tener que llegar a ese punto, pero se negaba a echarse para atrás, lo único que le importaba era sacar a Jun de ese foso, y si esa la forma en que podía conseguirlo, entonces no vacilaría en hacerlo.

Lo primero que hace Nori es besar a Jun, no con fuerza, pues esa no era su intención. El beso resulta bastante suave y agradable, cosa que preocupa mucho a Jun, pero Nori le inmoviliza las manos antes que pudiera hacer algo para detenerla.

─ Jun-kun, espero que valores lo que estoy haciendo, porque este ha sido mi primer beso, y deseo que pueda servir de algo ─ dice Nori entre seria y cariñosa ─. Ahora, lo siguiente que haré también será la primera vez. Todas mis primeras veces te las daré a ti, con tal de que sirva de algo, Jun-kun.

Nori nuevamente toma la iniciativa y desviste a Jun, sin encontrar ninguna oposición de parte de él. Una vez que Nori los desnudó completamente a ambos, Nori centra su atención en el miembro de Jun, el cual se notaba a medio camino de estar duro, y ella, pasando por alto toda la vergüenza que pudiera sentir, se dispone a hacerle sexo oral, cosa que Jun nota aún antes que ella empezara.

─ E-espera, Nori ─ dice Jun con bastante temor, y en él no había ni rastro de su repulsión y agresividad ─. No creo que debamos hacer esto ¿Dijiste que querías que comiera abajo contigo? Puedo bajar y…

─ Lo siento, Jun-kun, pero ahora que he empezado, no me voy a detener hasta conseguir de verdad que el Jun-kun que quiero regrese ─ dice Nori con decisión, aunque eso sólo sirvió para asustar más a Jun.

Nori no lo duda ni un momento para empezar, lame con lentitud el pene de Jun, procurando que lo sintiera hasta el más mínimo detalle. Jun era incapaz de resistirse ante lo que le hacía Nori, y su cuerpo no le estaba respondiendo adecuadamente, así que lo único que hacía era estar allí, dejando que Nori lamiera y metiera en su boca su virilidad. Esa sensación era completamente desconocida para él, nunca antes había mostrado interés por ese tipo de cosas, era como estar en un mundo completamente nuevo, y su cuerpo lo disfrutaba mucho más de lo que él quería admitir.

─ Es la primera vez que hago esto, y lo hago sólo por ti, Jun-kun ─ recuerda Nori de manera intencional.

Jun sentía algo extraño dentro de su pene, la excitación que lo desbordaba parecía que alcanzaría su máximo punto, pero Nori detiene las acciones a tiempo, pues no quería que las cosas terminaran tan pronto, y Jun se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. Nori se coloca nuevamente encima de Jun y sitúa su propio sexo encima del de Jun, en la posición exacta para hacer de ambas partes una sola.

─ Nori, no creo que debas…

─ Tranquilo, Jun-kun. Onee-chan sabe bien lo que hace. Tú solo confía.

Jun sabía que sería la primera vez que Nori hacía esta clase de cosas con alguien, y le producía pavor tener que ser él quien tomara esa primera vez, pero Nori no iba a permitir objeciones ni interrupciones, por lo que entendía que ya no habría vuelta atrás. Nori introduce lentamente el pene de Jun en su vagina hasta llegar a ese punto que ya Nori conocía, que era el límite de su virginidad, se detiene un momento para tomar algo de aire, y Jun nuevamente se empeña en convencer a Nori de que aquello era una locura.

─ Vamos, Nori. Podemos hablar de esto. Esto de verdad no hace ninguna falta…

Entonces Nori baja de golpe el resto del trayecto. Incluyo a Jun le dolió cuando Nori chilla a causa de eso. El chico estaba pálido, pues pensaba que las cosas ahora terminarían de mala manera, pero en el rostro de Nori se dibuja una sonrisa cargada de malicia en cuanto se le pasa el dolor y mira a los ojos a Jun.

─ ¿Te das cuenta de hasta dónde estoy llegando para que dejes de actuar de esa forma, Jun-kun? ─ Nori toma las manos de su hermano para que le agarrara los pechos ─ Pero esto todavía no se acaba, que aún tengo fuerzas para mucho más.

Antes que Jun dijera nada, Nori empieza a mover las caderas de arriba abajo con algo de lentitud para acostumbrarse, pues era la primera vez (como ella misma había dicho) que hacía aquello. Jun reacciona involuntariamente y aprieta los pechos de Nori, haciendo que ella gimiera y excitara todavía más los sentidos de él. Era una locura, pero Nori sabía cómo hacer de esa locura algo mucho mejor de lo que Jun se atrevía a admitir. Nori se mueve cada vez a mayor velocidad, prácticamente sin ruido, pues procuraba no hacer que el pene de Jun llegara hasta el fondo hasta que fuera el momento indicado, y el cuerpo del chico reaccionaba moviéndose también, aunque de forma ligera y poco aparente.

─ ¡Esto es demasiado! ─ dice Jun ─ Siento que algo va a salir… Sácalo por favor, nee-chan.

Para los oídos de Nori era como música el oír que Jun la volviera a llamar de esa manera, y eso no hizo sino convencerla todavía de que debía seguir, así que se mueve todavía más rápido mientras lo besa nuevamente.

─ No tienes de que… preocuparte, Jun-kun… Es natural que estés así… Significa que… vas a venirte dentro de muy poco…

─ ¿Que voy a qué?

Nori no responde, en lugar de eso pone sus pechos a disposición para que Jun los lamiera e hiciera lo que quisiera, cosa que en efecto hace, pues ya no era capaz de contenerse. A Nori le hacía feliz ver que lo estaba consiguiendo. Aquel recurso tan desesperado e improvisado estaba dando resultado. Jun gime mientras seguía lamiendo los pezones de Nori cuando siente que estaba alcanzando por primera vez en su vida un orgasmo, y Nori se da cuenta de inmediato, pero no hace nada para detenerse, más bien continúa para que se desperdiciara ni un poco del semen de Jun, y sólo se detiene cuando se siente segura de haberlo logrado.

─ ¿Qué te pareció, Jun-kun? ─ dice Nori respirando con algo de dificultad.

─ Eso fue… diferente… ─ a Jun también le costaba respirar, y le confundía un poco lo que había pasado ─ Aún creo que llegaste muy lejos… pero creo que… no puedo decir que no me gustó…

─ Y aún tenemos tiempo para seguir, sólo para asegurarnos que podamos ser unidos como antes, Jun-kun.

─ ¿Bromeas? Antes no hacíamos estas cosas. Más sería una unión distinta.

─ Me refiero a que podemos estar juntos como solíamos estarlo. Apoyarnos mutuamente y siempre estar el uno para el otro.

A Jun le salta el corazón de pensar que realmente eso era lo que había intentado hacer Nori desde el principio. Antes se negaba a darse cuenta, pero ahora veía con claridad que Nori nunca dejó de quererlo, a pesar de lo mal que la había tratado, y eso le hacía sentir un poco triste. Quería compensar a Nori por todas las molestias que le había causado, aunque sólo tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo.

─ N-nee-chan… ¿qué tal si… si continuamos? Para que estés segura de haberlo logrado ─ dice él con la sensación de que la vergüenza lo estaba matando.

─ Jun-kun… ─ al principio parecía anonadada, aunque poco a poco Nori empieza a mostrarse muy feliz ─ De acuerdo ¡Empecemos entonces! ¿Quieres que lo hagamos de nuevo en mi vagina, o prefieres esta vez anal? También sería mi primera vez, aunque eso ya te lo había advertido.

Jun no comprendía cómo era posible que permitiera esto, pero al menos sabía que Nori estaba siempre ahí para él, y por ello estaría dispuesto a superar los disgustos vividos en la escuela.

* * *

 **Tiempo después**

Nori se dispone a subir un poco de té que el propio Jun le había pedido. Estaba muy a gusto porque había recuperado al Jun que tanto extrañaba, y eso hacía que su caminar pareciera más bien un baile. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, lo encuentra a él con una muñeca rubia vestida completamente de rojo, y Nori pensó que se trataba de otra de las baratijas que su hermano acostumbraba comprar.

─ N-no es lo que crees… ─ trata de defenderse Jun.

─ Oh, pero qué muñeca más linda ─ se maravilla Nori ─. Pero Jun-kun, aunque estás perfectamente en esa edad en que desarrolles ese tipo de interés, sabes que no necesitas comprar una muñeca erótica para ello, si me tienes a mí para que hagamos cualquier cosa que quieras.

─ ¡NO ES ESO!

Shinku mira con los ojos muy abiertos a ambos hermanos, empezando a preguntarse en qué clase de lugar vino a parar, pues aquello que acababa de oír no le parecía en absoluto normal.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Algo que decir al respecto? Este OS lo hice rápido, y vaya que me inspiré a partir de un proyecto que ya tenía guardado desde hace tiempo. Les dejo por ahora, ojalá que hayan disfrutado leyendo, y nos leemos en otro momento no muy lejano.

Hasta otra


End file.
